


The First kiss is always the sweetest

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #bikey #car #brokedown #rescue #helping, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Link has broken down and bikers just keep going past until one parks his cycle near Link....and has a sweet offering he cant refuse.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	The First kiss is always the sweetest

Link has broken down A group of bikeys come past Some of them whooping and hollering Link doesnt think he should try to hail one of them to help him Link watches The bikeys drive past He almost gives up wen One of them kindly pulls up Hey man. You alright This man is a tall glass of water with kind green eyes and a smile plastered on his face. Yeah just broke down Here lemme see if i can help. The bikeys smile lighting up the night sky Link smiles back Thankyou uh.. what is your name. Im link Link says Im rhett... Rhett grabs his tools and gets to work Link stares a little too long at rhetts butt watching him work. Goodness he is handsome. His eyes trail over his biceps n down his legs. Link leans over rhett fixing his truck. He hands him a cloth Rhett puts his hand through his hair grunting in frustration. Everything alright? Link asks Rhett wipes the sweat from his forehead with this cloth n says "Looks like i cant fix her" hes pulling his tools from the engine.   
Dang im gonna be stuck here in the desert. Link says You got me man Wat can u do? Link askes Hop on Your cycle? Link questions Sure i got two helmets Link bites his lip. Hes never ridden with a bikey before. He didnt know if it was safe. Come on cutie i dont bite...much. What does that mean? Rhett pushes link to the truck. He lifts links head and bites his lip before kissing link hard. Link welcomes the kiss. Rhett pulls on his lip leaving link with swallon red lips and some pretty teeth marks on his neck Rhett smirks when he feels link hard cock digging into his thigh Ok man. Link pants as he pulls away. Needing air. Hey ill ride with you on one condition. We stop by a shop so i can get a cool drink. Rhett laughs. Seems like you need a cold shower Rhett gestures to link pants Link turn to smirk. He smirks good and hard. Link reaches for rhetts hips as he climbs on. Rhett welcomes his touch. Where do you live man? Rhett pulls his helmet on over his black bandana. California. link says pulling on his helmet. I can drop you home. Rhett smiles into the night air I appreciate that man What do i owe you for saving my life. I would have   
for sure perished. WEell.. Its nothing man No what rhett..anything. Maaybe cause i think your cute ..we could... umm you know rhett says shyly flirting You think im cute. Link says dumbfounded Absolutely..in fact very.. rhett clears his throat.. sexy You sure know how to charm a girl. Link says batting his eyes What does a handsome biker want from lil ol me..link askes Just a blow job mamm rhett says politely I dont put out on the first date link flirts buutt.. i can make an exception since youre taking me home. Link holds tighter to rhett. Rhett smiles and continues on his way   
Last modified: 14 Mar. 2020


End file.
